un viaje a trabes de las dimenciones
by junari8484
Summary: hola soy nuevo en esto y pss mi pareja favorita en finnceline y la verdad ando como depre un error no es digno de un héroe pero después de un error tan grabe seguir caminando es muy duro. dejen reviews :D
1. un grave error capitulo 1 desicion

Hola a todos

Mmmm no soy muy bno con esto de escribir la verdad es que e tenido problemas de inspiracion para una novela que estoy escriviendo la verdad es un poco tedioso ya que escribía casi a diario pero después de muchos cambios de la redacción quede sin inspiración, un buen amigo me recomendó q escribiera de algo mas, y he decidido de mi pareja favorita de hora de aventura finn y marcelline. Esto lo ago. sin nada más que la idea de entretener y sin más quiero comenzar así

Ninguno de los personajes de hora de aventura me pertenecen, pertenecen a cartoon network y a sus escritores, pero a medida de que vaya avanzando con el fic quiero especificar q inventare algunos personajes :P

Como puedo seguir siendo un héroe después de lo que deje que pasara, las imágenes pasan atravesando de mi mente y no me dejan en paz como un CD rallado pasan una y otra vez las imágenes de una familia gritando cerca de la muerte y, yo , atrapado sin poder ayudarlos pero, yo quería.

Flas back

No por favor ayúdanos- gritaba un pobre hombre abrasando a su esposa y sus dos pequeños hijos pe estaban siendo arrastrado por un desfiladero

No, yo los ayudare, yo soy un héroe y LOS SALVARE- grite confiado de mi al darle la espalda a una horda de barbaros los cuales atrapan a fin y noquean a su hermano, pese a su fuerza después de 3 años ya con 19 observa como el barranco empieza a desmoronarse arrastrando consigo la casa con un aliento el saca una mano tratando de moverse arrastrándose en la tierra pero el peso lo detuvo, una sonrisa cruza en la cara del hombre si mueve sus labios.- ¡No¡- grita nuestro héroe pero ve como se cae la casa a un precipicio en la ladera del risco haciendo que el mundo se detuviera en ese instante

Finn hermanito- grita Jake al ver como fin no reaccionaba ante el ataque próximo de uno de los barbaros y estirando su brazo golpea a este

Flas back End

De lo siguiente después de esto esta borroso solo se cuando tuve plena conciencia de mis actos pude ver como mis manos y mi camisa azul desbordaba un color rojo y los cadáveres de los barbaros que estaban atacando estaban a mis pies después de una insoportable culpa y recordar lo dicho por el hombre que caía junto a su familia "gracias por tratar de ayudarnos" esbozando una sonrisa de gratitud no puedo creer que en este momento pueda seguir con esta apatía hacia el mundo.

Jake pov´s

Como pude dejar que su corazón se quebrara de esta manera" pensaba el perro mágico de color miel que daba vueltas sin parar diezmado en su cabeza "cuando debí ayudarlo en ese instante, que empezó a desgarrar los cuerpos de esos tipos por glob si nuestro padre uvera visto como se comporto HAY MAMACHITA QUE UBIERA DICHO PAPAITO" pensó mientras golpeaba la mesa del comedor en la que se encontraban sus wuafles que llevaban cerca de 2 horas sin consumir "el corazón de mi hermanito esta triste pero que voy a hacer para remediar esto no soy un genio en estas cosas"

End jake pov´s

Hermano paso algo- preguntaba finn que acababa de bajar por el estruendo de jake en la mesa de la cocina

No, nada hermanito, mas importante tu estas bien –

Sí , claro como nunca- esto último lo dijo sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba cabizbajo y deprimido y volviendo a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación la cual estaba desordenada y oscura en la que ultimada mente solo observa el techo de esta

No hermanito, perate quiero hablar con trigo acerca de algo- dijo nuestro can con algo de angustia y preocupación en su voz- ven y siéntate con migo- dijo sentándose en el sofá de la cama dando suaves palmaditas en este

Jake ahora no estoy de humor para charlar- dijo cortante dando la vuelta encaminándose de nuevo a su habitación

Finn es muy importante lo que te quiero decir, y si no quieres escuchar… puede que lo lamente toda mi vida-

En esto ultimo finn suspiro para luego sentarse al lado de su hermano

Finn lo que te quiero decir es muy importante pero solo tu decides si quieres entenderlo- y luego de una pequeña pausa- mira se por lo que pasas es la primera ves como héroes que perdemos a un ciudadano pero, tu ira es algo que me asusto por completo, pero no por eso es que te tenga miedo o algo por el estilo. Eres mi hermano y nada lo cambiara, pero debes perdonarte a ti mismo para poder continuar… yo también escuche lo que dijo aquel hombre, no lo dijo por decir, su sonrisa no era fingida era pura de verdad-

Luego de decir estas palabras finn comprendió que aquel hombre no le deseaba el mal sino que le agradeció por completo el que hubiera echo todo lo posible y recordar esa sonrisa lo tranquilizaba un poco; pero el haber asesinado a sangre fría a los barbaros no tenia perdón y lo perturbaba un poco cuestionando así su alma de héroe protector

Sabes jake tienes razón – y con una sonrisa fingida pero sin el brillo de sus ojos subió a su habitación

Descansa hermanito-

Tu también jake- y diciendo esto se dispuso a dormir no sin antes pensar el modo de enmendarlo y tratar de ver su error pensando el modo de hacer que esto no vuelva a repetirse dando una puerta, una salida.

Y psss bueno me iré a dormir no sin antes preguntarles algo este fic pueda que tenga continuación pero solo depende de los comentarios las sugerencias y una que otra palabrilla de ánimo así que antes de irme les dejare unos datos del siguiente cap.

Un beso

Priismo

Una despedida

Deja su sombrero de oso polar

Deja solo a jake

Perdón por hacerlo tan corto y chauuu


	2. una dios momentaneo

Hola otra vez

Como sabrán esta es la continuación (seeeee o sé que es muy obvio) aquí junari8484 y continuo no queda más que decirles que este fic va a ser más largo que el anterior ya q el anterior lo escribí tarde y me estaban apurando

Y bueno que comience :D

A pasado un mes en el que nuestro héroe no ha podido descansar por las noches ya no con la imagen de los barbaros, que el despiadadamente avía asesinado sin piedad pero sin ninguna salida de sus sueños, su memoria , su subconsciente y su cordura. Todas las cartas sobre la mesa y en su contra él " porque diablos no fui yo el q murió, por mi culpa esa familia solamente mi culpa Glob si fuera por mí el hombre y su familia no abrían muerto" decía el tratando de olvidar las cosas y mostrando el significado de sus acciones, algo muy dentro de sí era peligroso para los demás

Marcelline Pov´s

"hoy decidí asustar a mi héroe de pacotilla favorito ya hace unos meses que no los visito y quiero ver si el pulgoso se orina del susto" decía entre risas mientras flotaba en la noche para adentrarse en la casa de nuestros héroes. "wow fin está viendo atreves de la ventana pero creo que no me vio" decía mientras se acercaba a esta desde arriba para no ser vista por finn "como a cambiado este niño creo que ya maduro, y mira nada mas no tiene su gorro " pensaba mientras sonreirá para ahogar su sonrojo " no savia que cortara su cabello la última vez que lo vi lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda pero ese pelo corto y su altura y … o por glob no, no que es lo que estas pensando Marcelline avader " dijo para voltear a ver el vacio un poco horrorizada por su nueva expresión y darse cuenta de que era real lo que pensaba. "cuando me fui el todavía se comportaba como un niño pero esa mirada que tiene tan penetrante" pero al observar más de cerca se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo " pero que es esa mirada tan… muerta como si no tuviera alma dentro de sí"

End Marcelline Pov's

- Sé que hay alguien ahí- dijo nuestro héroe sin parpadear con una mirada fría

- Jejeje soy yo finn tiempo sin vernos – dijo nuestra vampiresa favorita la ser descubierta dejando ver un leve toque carmín en sus mejillas – ya no es como antes que te podía asustar-

- No ya es muy diferente de cómo éramos antes- dijo un poco cortante serrando así la cortina y dejar a nuestra aventurera con una cara de desconcertada y antes de que esta le reprochara algo – ya bajo a abrir la puerta para que entres

- Ah sí claro finn- dijo desconcertada ante la unanimidad del humano al verla y su cortante pero profunda voz

Cuando este estuvo en la entrada de su fortaleza que era un árbol abrió la puerta con una mirada que desafiaría a la misma muerte en su jardín zen para demostrar su frialdad

- Pasa aunque, no esta jake te puedo ofrecer algunas fresas para celebrar que as regresado

- No, cálmate finn solo iba de pasada ya me tengo que ir a mi casa – " no sin antes saber quien le quito el brillo a los ojos de mi héroe … espera "MI" desde cuando lo considero "MI" o dios creo que voy a vomitar… no es otra cosa – chao finn pasare en estos días-

- Hasta luego marcy- estas palabras fueron como puñaladas para ella, su frio carácter su cara que parecía tan serena pero a la ves como si fuera atormentada por dentro tenía que saber que le avía pasado

"ese pulgoso debe saber algo iré a la casas de su novia si no está aquí seguro que debe estar con ella y con sus cachorros" pensó para luego marcharse a toda velocidad

Finn Pov's

" ella es preciosa" decía para sí mismo en el instante que ponía música en la casa para no sentirse tan deprimido " si esto fuera distinto… hoy le hubiera pedido que se quedara para platicar y poder acercarme a ella, aunque ella solo me vea como un niño porque es mucho mayor que yo" y luego de un suspiro " se a quien le puedo pedir ayuda" se dijo encaminándose para su habitación y sacar de entre unos cajones el celular de su hermano que no se encontraba

- No,no,no,no, digo si este es – dijo mirando el numero de un ser multiversal el cual ya avía conocido con anterioridad para derrotar a el lich; y luego marcando desde el celular y de varios tonos de este, el multidimensional contesta

- Hola jake como te va hermano- dijo del otro lado el controlador de las dimensiones

- Mmmm prismo soy finn

- Ah, finn tiempo sin noticias tuyas que se te ofrece-

- Prismo quiero saber unas cosas sobre los universos existentes- dijo el humano con un tono de voz tan serio que se podía suponer lo peor

- Cla-claro finn pero antes dime que, pasa algo malo?- dijo preocupado algo

- Si paso algo pero nada que sea importante- dijo con la vos más calmada para no preocupar a prismo

- Hooo bien pero que quieres saber del multiuniverso-

- Primero. Los humanos podemos sobrevivir en el multiuniverso?

- Claro pero no es muy raro ya que en el único universo en el que los humanos han desaparecido

- Y seria capas un humano de viajar entre los universos?

- Si tienes el enchiridion de los héroes y un cristal que solo existe en el espacio entre tu universo y el mío

- Pero si el enchiridion se convirtió en roca y lo destroce y se abrió el portal

- El enchiridion es indestructible es energía, si vuelves a juntar los pedazos de roca este se formara de nuevo pero una vez que estés adentro con el enchiridion el portal se serrara. Pero de verdad quieres viajar entre los universos viviendo aventuras, que ya no tienes suficientes?

- Te lo responderé luego una última pregunta; entre los universos hay algún método de fortalecerme más de lo que aria en la tierra de Ooo?

- Claro en cada universo hay un enchiridion y varias formas de volverse fuerte pero hay un problema-

- Cual prismo- dijo un poco decaído

- Que cuando pases al siguiente no podrás utilizarlo

- Ya veo así que sería imposible cierto?

- No exactamente

- Entonces como?

- La tierra de Ooo es especial ya que hay varias fuerzas que la atraviesa, solo es posible que en tu mundo funcionen todos estos poderes

- Prepárate prismo que necesito volverme fuerte- dijo finn para que luego de colgar dejara a prismo con la pregunta que él le avía formulado

Dicho esto salió de la habitación colocándose su mochila verde y tomando la espada de sangre de demonio y tomando el gorro de oso polar en las manos y con frustración en los ojos "este gorro le pertenece a un verdadero héroe" y dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina se encamino hacia el dulce reino a toda velocidad

En la casa de nuestra pareja conformada por un perro amarillo y una multicolor y alargada arcoíris esta trataba de consolarlo mientras que los cachorros de estos dos correteaban por la nube que era el hogar de esta

- No sé que mas hacer con mi hermanito para que no se sienta tan deprimido con lo que paso con esos tipos aaaaa glob

- Por favor de las aventuras que han tenido los dos y no lo ha superado- decía nuestra madre multicolor

- No corazón para serte sincero el corazón puro de mi hermanito que no se quebró por la pf se rompió con ver a los campesinos muriendo ante sus ojos

- **JAKE-** gritaba la reina de los vampiros volando a toda velocidad hacia la casa de arcoíris

- pero que paso Marcelline que haces tú por aquí- dijo para ser agarrado por los hombros antes de ser levantado por la vampiresa

- **QUE LE PASO A MI FINN?**

- que tu finn?

- Solo responde – dijo cambiando su cara por una de los tantos monstruos que hacía para asustarlo

El perro conto con lujo de detalles lo pasado con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido aquel día que su espíritu se quebró y peor los días siguientes como era su actitud frente a los meses y las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor su apatía y su falta de interés sus explosiones de euforia que eran parte de un pasado que él quería enterrar y su fría mirada que daba con la cual los bandidos y monstruos se paralizaban al ver y luego ser derrotados fácil mente ante solo un movimiento de la espada

- Y tu donde estabas mientras esto sucedió

- Estaba noqueado marcy entiéndelo lo último que quiero es que mi hermanito sufra

- Hay que ir rápido a su lado el piensa hacer algo lo vi en sus ojos

- Qué y porque no me lo dijiste ¿?

- **MUEVETE- **dijo con sus ojos una marea de llamas

- hay mamaíta corre_ decía nuestro can mientras se lanzaba en picada de la nube antes de ser atrapado por Marcelline – y "tu" finn – dijo con una mirada picara :3

- quiero empezar a pasar más tiempo con el… desde que termino con la pf e sido su confidente y e empezado a sentir algo que no por Ahs o sentido ni con ningún otro y quiero que él lo sepa para ver esa sonrisa y sus ojos y…

- marcy el siente lo mismo me lo dijo y nos días antes de ese incidente – dicho esto ella se sonrojo y acelerando haciendo que el pellejo de jake se moviera en ondas

Finn se encontraba escalando hacia el balcón de la dp, pensando como pedirle con un poco de tacto los trozos del libro más importante de Ooo; entrando en el aposento de la dp por el balcón mostrando a una princesa en la cama con su blusón de dormir y poniéndose al lado de la puerta de salida de la habitación toco esta y con el sonido la despertó

- hola dulce princesa- dijo nuestro héroe en la oscura habitación con un tono un poco seco pero con un leve toque de sentimiento

- FINN que es lo que haces en mi habitación – dijo una muy ruborizada con su mano en el pecho

- Dp quiero pedirle un favor- dijo con los ojos entre abiertos para que ella no viera sus ojos que carecían de sentimientos

- Que quieres finn para venir a estas horas de la noche- cambiando de lado el rostro de lugar .los 19 años del joven volvían locas las princesas de toda la tierra de Ooo y por si fuera poco ya hace meses ella veía al joven con otros ojos ya que en su infancia el que siempre fue rechazado por ella tenía aunque fuese una oportunidad para estar con el

- Necesito … los pedazos del enchiridion princesa- dijo con una vos tenue y pausada la cual hacia estremecer a esta

- Pa-para que si es solo roca –

- Porque solo se necesita un poco de energía para arreglarlo como si nada hubiese pasado- con esto abrió los ojos por completo y en la oscuridad del cuarto de la de dulce princesa se vio inmersa en el gran vacío que daba esta mirada pero no fue malo para ella fue como si una corriente le pasara por la espina dorsal

- Están en mi laboratorio… escondidos yo te llevo- dijo la rosada para levantarse de la cama a toda velocidad y tomar de la mano a finn

Luego de entrar en el laboratorio ella, le mostro una piedra en el piso que se levanto como cofre mostrando los pedazos de roca

- Listo aquí tienes – dijo ella con rubor en sus mejillas

- Gracias princesa no sabes cuanto los necesito – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y mostrando el brillo de sus ojos que ya hace un mes no salía de su prisión de recuerdos

- Sabes finn después de tanto rogarle al mino tauro fortachón el por fin me dijo de uno de los capítulos del enchiridion

- A si, cual te dijo el- dijo un poco distraído juntando los trozos

- Del…- luego de ver a finn a los ojos y sonrojarse un poco – como besar a las princesas-

- Ho… y que quieres saber?- dijo rascándose la nuca en forma que demostraba un poco de vergüenza

- Quisiera…- y con un suspiro soltó- besarte finn- tomando a este desprevenido continuo- solo tuvimos un beso y aunque fue mi primer beso ese fue el ultimo ya que cuando crecí no volví a tener ninguna pareja – dijo con valor pero total mete colorada más de lo que es (mmmm ya saben que es rosada :P )

- Dp me alagan estas palabras- dijo finn con un tono serio- pero… en este momento estoy…-

- **ESTAS CON OTRA-** interrumpió a nuestro héroe el cual se puso a la defensiva

- no princesa no es lo que usted piensa… cálmese un poco solo quiero decirle que estoy con un dilema de héroe – y con la cabeza baja y deprimido continuo – no pude ayudar a una familia y vi como morían frente a mis ojos – y alzando la cabeza y mirando a la princesa con tristeza esta entendió

- quieres volverles a dar vida? Fin eso es imposible…- y esta vez él, la interrumpió para decir

- no, yo sé que eso es imposible, quiero ser más fuerte para no volver a fallarle a nadie- dijo con determinación en su rostro.

- Y como piensas hacerlo- dijo con una mirada picara en su rostro y acercándose a los labios de este

- Dp lo ciento pero – dijo haciéndola a un lado- también siento algo por alguien y no, en este momento sigo solo pero después de que vuelva creo que podría estar a su lado-

Avían visto toda la casa del árbol dando vueltas alrededor

- Todavía nada pulgoso?- decía muy enojada la hermosa vampira

- Tengo su gorro él nunca sale sin el esto es muy raro- decía el perro sin darse a la fuga mientras veía la cara de monstruo que ponía la mujer vampiro

- Toma su olor y síguelo

- Ya voy, ya voy pero esto me parece demasiado….-

- **YA MUEVETE**- grito la mujer vampiro

Jake tomo la gorra de finn y tomando su rastro se encamino a el dulce reino viendo como a sus puertas se encontraban la princesa y finn caminado las afueras del reino en este instante Marcelline sentía un dolor y un alivio en su corazón que le obligaba a continuar.

- Nos veremos algún día princesa – decía el humano colocando la ultima pieza del enquiridión de los héroes y así abriendo el portal a la dimensión de prismo

- Adonde quieres llegar con esto finn, de verdad tienes que pensarlo bien- decía la chiclosa princesa tratando de que este se quedara- ni siquiera te vas a despedir de Jake?

- Princesa esta vez tengo que hacer esto… yo solo- y en el momento en que quiso traspasar el portal alguien lo tacleo tirándolo a suelo son que le tomara tiempo de responder

- QUE TENIAS PENSADO HACER CON BONIBELLE- decía una celosa y furica Marcelline enzima de nuestro héroe sin darse cuenta de la posición y un bulto que le crecía a finn ya que ella estaba sentada en la parte baja de la cintura –adonde crees que vas con ella-

- … a ninguna parte yo me voy solo- decía un poco avergonzado- solo necesitaba los pedazos del enchiridion que la princesa tenia resguardados –

- Entonces adonde te piensas ir?- decía Marcelline mientras seguía enzima de este pero sin aun darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos

- Marcy solo quiero ser mas fuerte-decía apenado este- marcy – decía moviendo su pelvis y haciendo notar el bulto a la vampiresa

- Oh finn disculpa-decía mientras levitaba a toda velocidad – finn discúlpame fue sin pensarlo-

- Tranquila Marcelline solo ahora solo quiero decirte algo- a lo cual levantándose su hermanito llegaba y se dirigía a la princesa para preguntarle lo sucedido; y tomándola de la mano la lleva a un lugar apartado

Jake que acababa de llegar trata de interrogar a la princesa

- Quiso hacer algo loco o desquiciado o herir a alguien por favor princesa dígame-

- No, cálmate jaque el solamente quiere tomarse un tiempo para entrenar y le pidió ayuda a prismo, y piensa regresar

- Y cuanto tiempo se tomara y a donde ir a por favor

- No lo ce jake solo él lo sabe… – decía mientras ella volteaba para ver como finn se llevaba a Marcelline de la mano –porque ella?...- pensó para sí mientras bajaba la mirada

Mientras finn alejaba a la vampira de su hermano y la princesa a esta le pasaban mil pensamientos "me lleva de la mano, o por glob no me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que parezco" gritando desde sus adentros.

- Marcy quiero pedirte algo- decía el humano serio al voltearse para mostrar su cara a Marcelline- me esperaras por un tiempo?

- Finn que quieres decir?- decía ella extrañada por la pregunta de este

- Voy a salir de viaje-

- Voy con tigo- dijo agitada y con determinación

- Marcy…- luego de esto con sorpresa ella presiona sus labios contra los de el haciendo que este se estremezca y buscando escapar ella rodea su cuello con sus pálidos brazos y este la acerca tomando su cintura

- Si te vas, me voy con tigo lo quieras o no- dijo decidida la vampiresa mordiendo el labio inferior de finn sacando unas cuantas gotas de sangre q ella degusto sin pasarle su maldición

- Marcy te amo… - estas palabras fue como si un eco en la mente de Marcelline lo repitieran una y otra y otra vez "POR FIN" gritaba por dentro una inmóvil y sorprendida vampira- pero esto lo tengo q hacer yo solo, no sé cuanto tarde pero quiero q me esperes marcy te amo y solo eso importa ahora júralo…- dijo abriendo de nuevo el portal

- Finn yo….- dijo mientras finn caminaba hacia atrás todavía observándola – está bien pero cada año de espera lo pagaras caro héroe…- decía mientras se tornaba malhumorada pero con las mejillas coloradas

Jake al darse cuenta de la huida de su hermano emprendió la carrera al portal

- Espérame hermanito si tu vas, yo voy- decía alargándose a gran velocidad hacia el portal

Fin cierra el portal metros antes de que este entre y se encamina a buscar el cristal que prismo le pidió

Y bueno lo he hecho más largo para que psss no se la verdad es que escribí esto en varios días ya tenía la idea pero no el tiempo por que entre a trabajar y tratare de subir una historia cada miércoles a los que le interese

Y como en el anterior

Dejen comentarios y palabras de ánimo que eso de verdad nos gusta a los escritores y también si no les gusta algo o si ven que debo mejorar háganlo

Y bueno esta vez no dejare pistas

Solo quiero decir que van a ser distintos universos pero tratare de que cada aventura sea más o menos de un capitulo cada una

Chao parceros desde Colombia


	3. el comienzo del viaje

Hola de nuevo

Pssss hoy un nuevo capítulo para hora de aventura viaje a través de las dimensiones cap 3

Nada que decir a parte de los comentarios tan cool de los lectores perdón si en el anterior capitulo dije que subiría los capítulos los miércoles y lo saque el viernes perdónenme pero la verdad, como les dije SOY NUEVO jajajaja y de verdad no savia como subir el capitulo 2 pero en fin quiero decirles que apreció su interés en mi historia llevo más o menos un mes pensándola antes de escribirla y otra cosa pss lo de mi novela la quiero hacer oficial pero solo si en los review ustedes me la piden la verdad no la subiré de una sola vez la tratare de subir igual por capítulos y las hare publicas aquí pero este vez será propio y por adelantado les digo que hay un prologo y lo subiré como cap 0

Sin más perdónenme por no hacer que Marcelline lo acompañara pero ella es inmortal lo que tenga que esperar, ella esperara ustedes saben cómo es ella

* * *

Tras serrar el portal y dejando a su amada y a su hermano finn se incorpora decididamente a saltar los asteroides flotantes hasta el reino de prismo tratando de encontrar el cristal que este le pidió que llevara para empezar su viaje

- Este debe ser el cristal del que prismo hablo- tomando del suelo no entre tantos cristales transparentes parecidos a diamantes – que extraño es como si energía lo atravesara pero pareciera que es vidrio solamente- decía mientras saltaba al último asteroide antes de entrar en la casa del bidimensional

- Por fin llegas sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para que llegaras hasta aquí en una pieza con el enchiridion – decía mientras desaparecía un cubo rubix gigante pero con forma de cristal ( como una estrella ) – ya era hora, es difícil abrir un portal sin ayuda del enchiridion y un cristal como el que traes en la mano

- Lo entiendo pero por ahora quiero hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos…-"protegerla" pensó-… y no volver a cometer ese error –

- Cual error?- pregunto prismo mirando la cara de melancolía que tenía el ultimo humano en Ooo- no puede ser tan grave para que tengas que hacerte más fuerte ya eres bastante fuerte venciste al lich y eso es un logro considerable para un humano-

- No es importante si no puedo proteger a unas cuantas personas-

- Está bien – dijo formando una mesa para que finn dejara el libro en esta- don el enchoridion en la mesa-

- Ok que planeas hacer, si me lo pediste debe ser por algo muy importante-

- La razón principal es que este libro puede usarcé como portal, pero a la vez no tendría una guía, por esta razón te pedí el cristal- estirándose como sombra movió la espada que se encontraba en la caratula y mostrando el sitio donde estaban los escudos donde aparecía el holograma de "llave" este salió

- Hola de nuevo soy llave el guía del el enchiridion- dijo muy rápido viendo a finn pero al voltearse a ver a prismo sorpresivamente cambio – haaa mi señor prismo, en que puede este humilde servidor ayudarle- dijo este haciendo una venia y calmando la velocidad a la que este hablaba

- Llave necesito que guíes a finn el humano por los 6 universos a los que tiene acceso el enchiriodion

- Pero señor prismo nadie nunca ha entrado y salido de ellos ileso y si muere- dijo este notando su preocupación

- Es la única forma en la que se puede llegar a la completa y total fuerza de los humanos, el es el ultimo y puede que él lo logre paraqué el renazca como un héroe ya que él no se considera uno propio del titulo

- Seis universos? De que me estas hablado- decía finn muy anonadado de lo que decía prismo

- En una antigua religión de la tierra antes de la guerra de los champiñones la tierra de Ooo solo se le llamaba tierra, en esta avían muchas religiones pero la mas acercada a la divinidad era la budista en esta los mas sabios podían desdoblarse y recordar sus vidas pasadas en cada uno de los seis universos la energía como si fuera un ciclo se transformaba y aunque no lo recuerdes lo seres vivos reencarnan en los universos según sus acciones en el mundo en el que estaban, tu eres un humano pero a su vez estuviste antes de serlo estabas en otro universo y de este pasaste antes por los otros cuatro- decía prismo con un tono serio el cual no se sentía como si fuera nada mas una broma de mal gusto – en el universo donde estas es el del hombre pero su codicia de poder lo destruyo y hasta que se restauré este los demás están estáticos en un estado de aletargamiento tratándose de un paso más lento del tiempo, pero el cual no notaras cuando pases por cada uno, el tiempo transcurría de una forma informe pero al alterarse el universo de los humanos los demás universos para no descontrolare transcurren en un tiempo distinto como si un siglo en cada uno de estos sea tan solo una fracción en el universo de los humanos

- Y entonces todo irá lento y no podre aprender nada?- decía desmoralizado el humano

- No, cuando entres en cada universo no notaras el cambio mientras tengas el enchiridion en tu poder

- Y que debo hacer en cada uno de estos? Digo si quiero volverme fuerte- decía con entusiasmo como si se fuera a embarcar en una nueva de sus aventuras

- En cada uno de los reinos tendrás una habilidad que aprender pero para esta tendrás que ganártela como tú puedas, no todos los universos son iguales y cada universo tiene sus leyes tanto morales como físicas, como en el tulló es la gravedad y la física, en los otros también los hay pero yo no te los puedo dar, eso solo tú lo tienes que aprender- al decir esto nuestro héroe se sintió menospreciado y ala ves como si quisiera que retrocediera, pero el ya no es el niño impulsivo y el cual se iba de cabeza al primer instante, sus batallas y la experiencia ganada en toda su vida daban a entender las palabras de prismo

- No me retractare de mi decisión así de fácil y no me echare atrás por eso- decía muy confiado y orgulloso dando un aire de seguridad en sus palabras

- Correcto- dijo prismo tomando el cristal que finn trajo y como si lo convirtiera en agua se dividió y una parte se fundió donde deberían estar las joyas de las princesas y la otra en una especie de collar – toma el collar, dividí la gema en dos partes las cuales te servirán para trasladarte una vez que estés listo para continuar-

- Listo?- decía el humano un poco extrañado- YO NACI LISTO- dijo sarcásticamente

- No te lo tomes a la ligera solo cuando hayas alcanzado la habilidad a la perfección en cada universo podrás pasar al siguiente, pero no podrás utilizarla en el siguiente-

- Pero como me van a servir si no las puedo utilizar una vez que pase al siguiente reino- decía un poco exaltado hacia prismo

- L a razón es que solo en el universo de la habilidad se puede utilizar, pero el universo de los humanos es distinto es como si una parte de todos los universos pasara atreves de él y por eso solo en este universo se pueden utilizar todas las habilidades y cuando solo te falte este universo aprenderás la ultima y todo abra terminado en tu viaje

- Y si fallo?- decía el humano triste por esto ultimo

- Tu energía desaparecerá … y no volverás a reencarnar y se perderá una pequeña parte del cosmos, como una vida en cada universo

- Acepto las condiciones prismo déjame empezar con este viaje

- Está bien. Llaves – diciendo esto el libro se abrió dando paso hasta la última hoja de este pero algo extraño paso la cubierta cambio como si fuera hecho en cuero de animales y los escudos cambiaron por arboles el símbolo de la mitad se convirtió en la melena de un león y la espada paso a ser un colmillo de este animal

- Pero que es esto- decía al ver como se transformaba su enchiridion en una forma como si fuera salvaje y se materializaban unas hojas en blanco nuevas – prismo que es esto – decía gritando mientras se abría un portal al frente del libro mientras brillaban las dos partes del cristal

- En cada universo el enchiridion cambia su apariencia dependiendo a que universo entre pero solo cambia cuando se tiene la habilidad del anterior correspondiente, pero por ser el primer viaje se abrirá solo. Toma el libro y vete- ordeno prismo

- Pero y las paginas vacías?- decía mientras observaba las hojas sobrantes

- Se llenaran una vez que entiendas ala perfección la habilidad tu no las podrás ver sino hasta que pases al siguiente universo-

- Tratare de volver pronto- decía mientras tomaba el libro y dirigía su mirada a la página en blanco que poco a poco mostraba unas letras escritas con lo que parecía carbón de leña de una hoguera "EL MUNDO DE LAS BESTIAS – el prejuicio y la estupidez que duermen los sentidos" referido como si fuera un titulo- bien ES HORA DE LA AVENTURA

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy ya que tengo que trabajar mañana y pasado y el día después y así hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Espero que les haya gustado perdón si no es tan largo como el de la ves pasada pero trato de ser lo más puntual posible una vez que se me mete algo a la cabeza lo termino lo juro y la verdad el título de el siguiente capítulo va a ser "EL MUNDO DE LAS BESTIAS – el prejuicio y la estupidez que duermen los sentidos" sin más quiero decirles que muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo y que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi sueño por este proyecto se les quiere chauuu


	4. EL MUNDO DE LAS BESTIAS

Hola compañeros lectores

Buena como todos los miércoles les vendré dando este fic de un viaje a través de las dimensiones y a todos los que dejaron reviews les estoy infinitamente agradecido por su aprecio con esta historia la verdad no e recibido muchas peticiones de mi novela entonces no la pondré pero ya estoy más seguro de mi mismo como para continuarla y con nuevas expectativas

Y sin más preámbulos aquí esta:

EL MUNDO DE LAS BESTIAS – el prejuicio y la estupidez que duermen los sentidos

- DATE PRISA PULGOSO- decía la reina vampiro a el perro mágico que la seguía de cerca

- Porque la prisa marcy- decía mientras esta volaba a toda velocidad al fuerte del árbol , mientras ella abría la puerta

- Donde dejaste el teléfono, hay que llamar a prismo para que el arregle todo esto- decía mientras subía las escaleras y mandaba a volar todo lo que se le interpusiera en el camino

- Está en el agujero de la derecha de la cama de mi hermanito- explicaba para que ella dejara de desordenar su hogar

- AQUÍ ESTA- decía mientras sacaba el teléfono y empezaba a buscar entre los contactos

Para ella era más importante que cualquier cosa seguir a su amado "héroe de pacotilla" que cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera

- Responde rápido- susurraba mientras se frotaba los labios que avían sentido el calor del humano ya a ser tan solo unos minutos- halo pismo donde esta finn pásamelo de inmediato- decía a la bocina del teléfono que tenia es sus manos, con un tono de preocupación en su tono

- Hola este es el numero de jake el perro pero tu quien eres, no reconozco tu vos- decía prismo al otro lado de la línea

- Presta pa acá- musitaba el perro mientras arrebataba el teléfono a la vampira- prismo mi hermano donde se encuentra? El está con tigo?- decía mientras Marcelline estampaba un golpe en el tronco del árbol con resignación

- El ya ha salido en una búsqueda de sí mismo en este momento ni yo lo puedo contactar- decía tranquilo el vi-dimensional

- Ayúdame a encontrarlo y si le pasa algo y no estoy ahí para protegerlo- decía preocupado y con ganas de llorar por su querido hermano

- Es complicado, nada de lo que ágamos en este instante lo puede ayudar solo él tiene el modo de entrar y salir de su dimensión-

- Debe de ave otra forma ayúdame porfisssss- decía el perro amarillo

- Solo los puedo trasportar a mi dimensión pero yo en el momento no puedo, abrí un portal de su dimensión a la mía y por desgracia ya no tengo más energía para abrir otro-

- Y que podemos hacer nosotros para ir allá?-

- Podrías conseguir los materiales para abrir otro portal, y los puedo dirigir desde aquí –

- Esa es una muy buena solución prismo que materiales debemos buscar- decía el perro un tanto entusiasmado por la idea de poder acercarse a su humano

"es tan oscuro" pensaba el héroe "ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que llegue a esta dimensión y solo el libro me ha dicho el nombre de esta" decía mientras estaba rodeado de una espesa selva donde los arboles eran tan altos que no se veían las estrellas ni la luna (pasos) "que fue eso" pesaba el humano (pasos, pasos, pasos)

- Quien esta hay?- grito el humano

Se escuchaban pasos a su alrededor nada ni nadie contestaba era como si estuviera rodeado. De un momento a otro se abalanzaron sombras que eran irreconocibles

- NO MORIRE AQUÍ_ grito mientras sacaba su espada de sangre de demonio y la ensartaba en una de las sombras. Pero para su desgracia la piel de esta bestia era tan fuerte que ni un rasguño le procuro – de que están ecos estos animales

Residen llegado se encontró en una espesa llanura la cual solo albergaba manadas enormes de animales gacelas, cebras, antílopes… pero para su desgracia no eran como las conocía eran la mitad más grandes de lo que él las conocía. Se encontraba en un mundo donde no se encontraban más que simples animales, no avían rastros de que en ningún momento de la historia hubiera ávido civilizaciones y no era lo peor. Miro los insectos pero estos eran de tamaños naturales a acepción de unos que eran carnívoros. Las hormigas y demás eran normales, llego a la conclusión que él era de tamaño normal pero que los animales al no ave humanos ni humanoides que los casaran crecieron en respuesta a algo… pero a qué?

Se encontró agachado entre la alta hierba para darse cuenta de la presencia del que asechaba a los grandes herbívoros. Leonas hambrientas de carne. Todo tubo sentido las proporciones de los animales y demás tubo sentido sin gente que los mantuviera a raya estos crecieron, pero de qué manera era increíble estas grandes bestias casaban y eran demasiadas todo estaba encajando pero avía algo que lo preocupaba era que el al ser más pesado de lo normal no se podía mover a su antojo. Sus grandes saltos eran imposibles se sentía más pesado de lo normal sus delgadas piernas no daban la talla para esta zona ni sus brazos de los que estaba tan orgulloso.

- Llaves que es lo que me está pasando- decía mientras inspeccionaba el enchoridion de los héroes

- Señor finn lo que está pasando no es nada anormal – decía muy rápido el holograma del libro- mientras abría el mapa del mundo actual

Frente a él se encontraba un perfecto círculo el cual estaba rosado pero mostraba las zonas de océanos y las terrestres

- No lo entiendo que es lo que tengo que ver- decía el humano al no entender nada de lo que observaba en el mapa de este universo

- Se lo pondré en comparación- decía mientras al lado de este colocaba el mapa de Ooo-esto es lo que pasa- decía mientras señalaba el enorme cráter del mundo- al no ave una porción de tierra por causa del cráter la gravedad en la tierra de Ooo es menor a la de los otros universos y por tanto es usted mas pesado y mas devil de lo que era, en este momento usted es mas devil ya que su cuerpo al no obtener los medios se abuelto mas fuerte en la tierra de Ooo por que el cuerpo de un humano estaba adaptado a una mayor gravedad, pero al no ave tal su cuerpo cambio dándole unas extremidades mas delgadas para que con un simple esfuerzo no salga a volar de un solo paso- decía a una gran velocidad el guardian del libro

- Pero como voy a sobrevivir- decía triste al ver lo devil que se encontraba en el momento

- El señor prismo decía que para ser un héroe no se necesitaban músculos sino un corazón que fuera fuerte y bondadoso

Pasada la semana de esta explicación finn se encontraba rodeado de bestias. Pensó que si se alejaba de las llanuras tendría más posibilidad de sobrevivir pero fue su error fatal estaba rodeado y a punto de ser acecinado. Pero en ese instante vio como un aullido perforaba su cuerpo con temor, el ser más grande se aproximo mostrándose un lobo tan grande como una persona y con la baba escurrida todos eran igual de grandes pero la diferencia lacia que este era más aterrador sus ojos lo miraban como si su único objetivo era asestarle el golpe de gracia.

En ese instante otro lobo se le trato de abalanzar pero en ese instante este lo detuvo tecleándolo contra un árbol, parecía ser que este lobo con aspecto más feroz que los otros era su líder pero con una mirada todos los demás lobos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos mientras este expulsaba lo que pareciera ser una energía que ellos entendían. Nuestro héroe que sintió la oleada de poder de este gran animal sintió vergüenza odia a hacia sí mismo por ser tan débil se cinteo intimidado pero al instante en que la bestia lo embistió esta le ataco

- PUEDE QUE SU PIEL SEA MAS RESISTENTE PERO SU INTERIR DEBE SEGUIR CIENDO IGUAL DE FRAGIL- grito el héroe engajado su espada en su boca derramando una gran cantidad de sangre del animal por todas partes

Cuando tubo las manos cubiertas de sangre sintió algo que jamás avía sentido una sensación de irrrazocinio que lo enloqueció empezó a sentir como sus pensamientos se ocian mas distantes su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo tomando la espada fue como si los instintos de animal como si un simio salvaje , que estuviera atrapado fuera liberado y con la espada empezaba a atacar a todos los demás lobos que se abalanzaban a el pronto se encontró con la escalera de seguidores a la línea de mando estaban a sus pies pero los demás lobos no respondían era como si se hubieran vuelto piedra se limitaban a respirar. De un momento a otro se dieron vuelta pero no en sentido de retirada, sino como si no tuvieran a quien seguir.

"que asen la pelea apenas comienza" pensaba mientras trato de seguir a uno de los tantos lobos u su instinto se activo

-ahuuuuuuu- aulló el héroe expulsando la fuerza que se interponía frente al aura de los animales que le rodeaba dándoles a entender que su retiraba no les daba ninguna oportunidad

Los lobos en este instante se voltearon pero dan duna venia se acercaron a este

Pasada otra semana este se encontraba en un estado salvaje como si nunca hubiera sido humano casaba y comía como si fuese una bestia pero un tic de su memoria lo ISO volver en si " una familia de siervos, que pasa " vio como un ciervo adulto se dispone a ser de carnada mientras los demás se marchaban " un líder de la manada de estos lo avía detenido se dio cuenta que no solo el sino toda una cadena de animales tenían su líder su control, la fuerza no solo de uno sino de todos los animales lo rodeaba no solo la mandada que el avía formado, se fue fundando con toda la naturaleza, la más sabia de las fuerzas como si entrara en el alma de ese gran universo erguido por animales

- Que estoy haciendo- decía mientras el bosque le susurraba a su subconsciente dando así su gran paso

Pasado esto fue como si no solo la manada de lobos que el avía tomado como zulla por más de una semana hubiera sido su familia, sino que los animales y demás le obedecían mientras su aura apaciguaba todo a su alrededor. El libro empezó a iluminarse después de tanto tiempo.

"las más grandes fortalezas de la naturaleza residen en la tierra,

La soledad que aflórenlos sentidos

La estupidez de olvidar quien se es mientras todo a su alrededor tratara

De mostrar las más fuertes debilidades del corazón muestra la

Determinación de los seres y su potencial de ser un

Líder nato"

Fueron las palabras que del libro se introdujeron a su mente mostrando la cadena de la vida la muerte y la creación de otras muchas que se producen la descomposición de todo a su alrededor mostrando lo que fuere de todos los animales su aura que le permitiera dominar a las bestias que se enfrentaba y las que dominase pelearían a su lado ya que la naturaleza escoge a la naturaleza

Al ver como se iluminaba con más fuerza su libro entre su mochila desgastada y sus arrapos a los que llamaba ropa, cambiaba de forma mostrando su próximo destino

"_el universo de los_ _espíritus hambrientos_, el estado de ser posesivo y el de deseo"

Después de que el siguiente tomo de su libro apareció su forma cambio de nuevo mostrando un libro común y corriente como caratula, parecía un paisaje formado por montañas y riscos sombríos con árboles muertos los cuales tenían relieve mostrando un rio donde solo se podía observar una barca con velas enormes pero el color de su llama era de color azul que eleva el alma de quien viese este paisaje

Y se finito por fin lo subiré perdón por subirlo tan tarde pero es que en la noche es el único momento en el cual me inspiro

Se cuidan parceros y un saludo para

**Creus**

**joaquy94**

**Guest**

Y perdonen si no puse comas al final me salió la inspiración de corrido


	5. el universo de los espíritus hambrientos

Que ha pasado

A todos un feliz miércoles y más de esta historia.

Ha y aquí van unas respuestas del cap anterior

Creus: parcero o parcera, imagínate lo siguiente si has visto one piece seria como el haki o piensa que haces que tu aura se adapte a la de un líder de la manada de cualquier especie como lobos o que se yo el animal que tu desees

Y para joaquy94: pss la verdad desde las 7 en mi país estaba escribiendo y termine maso a las 11 créeme que lo hago por los que lo leen y para mí es un gusto

Y sin más 3…2…1… **ACCION**

"_el universo de los_ _espíritus hambrientos_, el estado de ser posesivo y el de deseo"

- En donde me encuentro?- se preguntaba el humano al ver las inhóspitas tierras que lo rodeaban y creaban eco, no solo su vos; su respiración , sus pasos , como si el espacio entre las cosas fuera distinto

Cayó al suelo como respuesta a las semanas sin descanso en aquellas selvas salvajes que fueron antes de este desolador paisaje como si se encontrara en una montaña rocosa sin muestras de planta alguna, ningún rastro de vida; animales, ríos, viento el cielo nublado hacia parecer la ilusión de que nunca hubo color como si todo estuviera quieto en estado de aletargamiento.

- Llaves que pasa en este sitio que es todo entorno que le paso a este sitio?- preguntaba preocupado al no ver, sentir, oler o percibir algo vivo o en mas algo que se moviera

Del relieve de los arboles se destaparon como si fueran puertas y cubriendo el libro con una llama azul se incorporo de las llamas la forma de llaves

- Señor finn este es el mundo de los espíritus hambrientos este es un mundo incluso más peligroso que el de las bestias- decía mientras se apagaba la llama- no tengo mucho tiempo en este mundo la magia es absorbida por la tierra y por eso el libro adopto esta forma, pero no viene al caso, se encuentra en un gran peligro aquí no se encuentra solo trate de que no tocar los cuerpos inertes que se encuentren en el piso puede que…-alcanzo a vociferar antes de que la llama se apagara y dejara que este terminara con la explicación

- Está bien, no tocare ningún cuerpo que se encuentre muerto

Diciendo esto se encamino por lo que parecía ser un camino de piedras como si fueran de miles de años antes de que él estuviera en ese sitio.

Mientras caminaba se percato de que se parecía mucho a las ruinas que se encontraban en el fondo del océano en la tierra de Ooo pero sin darle mucha importancia se adentro en las ruinas que se encontraban al frente de el. Mientras caminaba alcanzo a ver una sombra moverse por aquel paisaje grisáceo

- Alto quien esta hay- grataba mientras con esfuerzo corría(acuérdense la gravedad)doblando esquinas de calles que aquellas ruinas que se encontraban un pasaje de una calle destruida que daba acceso a las alcantarillas de estas ruinas

Se adentro cada vez mas hasta salir a un rio subterráneo con agua negra como si no tuviera fin y llegando a un lago entre este rio como si fuera una caverna se encontró con docenas de sombras muy similares a la que el perseguía

- Quienes son ustedes muéstrense- dijo determinado el humano al ver las sombras que parecían hablar entre ellas, pero de pronto con un rápido movimiento lo rodearon todas haciendo un circulo a su alrededor

- La pregunta no es quienes somos nosotros – dijo una de las sombras con vos tenue como si en ningún momento le estuvieran huyendo al extraño que persigue a una de ellas con determinación

- Yo soy finn el humano, héroe de la tierra de Ooo, y estoy en un viaje para hacerme más fuerte- respondió el humano

- Tampoco es la respuesta que buscamos- dijo la misma vos pero esta vez se situaba a su espalda, pero se percato que no se avía movido ni que ellas se movieran era como si la tierra hubiera girado a sus pies sin que él lo notara

- Cuál es su pregunta?, sombras de este universo para mi entonces?- dijo extrañado el héroe

- Cuál es tu intención, en este universo, en el cual no encontramos-decían varias sombras a la vez pero con distintas voces como si fueran hombres mayores y mujeres que sufrían

- Ser más fuerte para proteger a todos- respondió el humano sintiendo un vacio en el corazón por la pregunta de las sombras que le parecían mas frías que la primera

- Si es tu intención salvarlos a todos, cuál es tu beneficio?- pregunto la vos de la sombra serena

- Ninguno no lo hago con ningún propósito en especifico soy un héroe y por eso debo salvar a las personas que necesiten de mi ayuda- respondió un poco intranquilo por lo que se percato que el agua del lago empezaba a bajar su nivel y viendo como cuerpos en aparente estado de muerte que se encontraban en este salían a la vista

- Si quieres ser fuerte debes de enfrentarte a seres más fuertes que tu cierto?- interrogo la sombra

- Si- respondió determinado- tu eres su líder?- pregunto finn sacando la espada de sangre de demonio de entre su ajada mochila

- Aquí cada quien se cuida la espalda, y busca lo que desea- respondió mientras con un ágil movimiento se apartaban todas las sombras haciendo una fila recta sin darle la espalda a el humano- cada uno de nosotros busca satisfacer sus deseos – dijo antes de agacharse y ser el primero en tocar uno de los cuerpos que parecían muertos y mientras su cuerpo como sombra pareciera que se incorporaba en el suelo de este inanimado se incorporaba como si se despertara de un sueño- tendrás que pasar por nosotros que somos el deseo oculto en los corazones que fuimos alguna vez en vida- rugió el cadáver recién alzado

Era muy extraño parecía un soldado pero, no tenia rastros de ave muerto. No parecía que su carne se estuviera descomponiendo, ni que tuviera herida alguna su rostro no era de un cadáver sino de un humano común cabello castaño corto, mas alto que el con una armadura que constaba de una cota de malla un pantalón de placas una espada y un cinturón de cuero debajo de la malla que no dejaba ver donde terminaba la cota y empezaba el pantalón

- Qué demonios son ustedes?- pregunto el humano exasperado al ver como las sombras en fina no se imitaban al movimiento de la primera que ocupo un cuerpo

- Alguna vez en tu mundo antes de ser destruido por nuestra codicia y deseo de poder se nos llamaban sombras del hades – decía una vos que parecía de anciano

- Que quieren de mi?- pregunto poniéndose en guardia al ver que el recién levantado tomaba la espada para proceder con el ataque

- Tu cuerpo- respondía el recién levantado- tu que aun vives y late tu corazón- respondió fría mente este

- Que materiales pidió prismo?- pregunto una muy extrañada princesa cliclosa al perro amarillo con una cara de pocos amigos- de nuevo tendré que ceder la joya de mi corona?- decía no muy entusiasmada la princesa

- Si princesa, para abrir un nuevo portal sin utilizar la energía de prismo se necesitan…- decía mientras sacaba una lista de los materiales necesarios para la creación de este-… las joyas de todas las princesas, el metal derretido de la espada de Billy, una de las baterías del rey helado, un medallón de fuego de la nocheosfera y ¿**un fragmento de una espada de cristal**?- dijo muy extrañado el perro- casi todo lo de la lista lo puedo encontrar excepto el medallón y el fragmento de cristal- decía en un todo deprimido el perro mágico

- El medallón déjamelo a mí será tan fácil como respirar, en la nocheosfera mi padre tiene un resguardado para el momento en el que piense desafiarlo por el trono de su reino pero no creo que lo valla a necesitar- decía cierta vampira que pensaba en una vida muy placentera de ahora en adelante con una sonrisa malévola que se le cruzaba por la cabeza

- Concéntrate – decía una exasperada princesa que ardía en celos al ver a la reina vampira pensar en el hombre que la dejo a un lado- nunca he escuchado de una espada de cristal- respondía un poco más calmada la princesa

- Yo sí pero...-y haciendo una pausa- de una persona no muy cuerda- recalco- princesa trate de tener todo listo para cuando volvamos con todo por favor – decía mientras le pasaba el teléfono celular para que llamara a prismo

Mientras jake empezaba acorrer para empezar con la búsqueda de las joyas y la batería, la dulce princesa se retiraba a dentro del castillo a buscar la espada de Billy para empezar con la creación del portal pero hubo algo que la hizo darse la vuelta al ver como Marcelina perdida en sus pensamientos miraba las estrellas pese a que se aproxima el alba

- Deberías ir por tu sombrilla antes de que solo queden recuerdos tuyos-dijo cortante la princesa

- Puede ser… dijo cabizbaja la vampira- prometí esperarlo, pero no voy a cumplir mi promesa…creo que se enojara con migo por arriesgarme así- dijo sonriendo para sí misma

- Porque tenias que ser tu?- interrogo la princesa

- Siempre he estado hay para él?, no lo he aconsejado?- y luego de una pequeña pausa-lo he lastimado?- dijo cortante antes de dibujar el circulo de la cara sonriendo y derramar la leche y abrir el portal- el sufrió mucho por ti y siempre he sido el hombro en el que puede depositar sus tristezas- decía mientras del suelo el portal lentamente la engullía y desaparecía- aunque fuera menor que yo … como las dos no envejecemos no lo apartaría, - dijo sonriendo como si la desafiara- yo simplemente desde el momento que lo libere de ser mi lacayo decidí que esperaría para hacerlo mío… sin darme cuenta lo decidí desde esa vez- dijo antes de desaparecer por completo y se serrara el portal

Finn después de tratar de derrotar a las sombras del hades estas cada vez que derrotaba a uno de sus cuerpos que ellos poseían se retiraban del cuerpo que residían y volvían a una fila que parecía cada vez interminable. Llevaba en esto demasiado tiempo pareciera que el tiempo pasaba de una forma distinta ya que no necesitaba comer o beber, cada uno de ellos pasado por tantos cuerpos que pareciera que el zullo empezaba a dejar de responderle y asiendo caso omiso a la advertencia de prismo toco un cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso y sin darse cuenta abrió los ojos de este viendo caer el zullo propio

- Pero que es esto- se pregunto el humano mostrando una cara de insatisfacción-este cuerpo… no ciento su corazón ni la necesidad de respirar

- Es lamerte solo el tulló en este momento no se allegado las ilusiones que lo mantenían vivo los sentimientos y demás cosas que lo hacen latir, vivir, soñar…amar- en esto último el sintió un escalofrió al pensar en cierta reina de piel blanca que lo hacía sentir amado

Que mas que después de estor cogió la espada que se encontraba en la funda de este cuerpo y ensartándola en este cayó al suelo cerca de su cuerpo original y tocando lo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron volvió.

Pero esta vez al sentir la respiración el cálido latir del corazón y unas pequeñas lagrimas causadas por los sentimientos que solo su cuerpo podía darle por estar vivo, comprendió las ataduras que se crearon para aquellas personas que se convirtieron en sombras el no saber quiénes eran el no poder sentir el solo deseo de estar hambriento de poder que les embargaban lo hizo levantarse y cuando la sombra que seguía para combatir se abalanzo contra él, este son previo aviso despojándolo de su arma y tomándolo desprevenido lo abrazo para mostrarle un sentimiento de serenidad y comprendimiento

Despojando a la sombra de este cuerpo y abriendo su mente de los atributos de este cuerpo dando como zullo de nuevo un cuerpo substituto y ver sus habilidades y debilidades vio a la sombra tirada, a la cual despojo de este cuerpo y dándole la mano para que volviera en este cuerpo

- Es cálido- menciono esta al sombra al poseer el cuerpo de nuevo- ese cuerpo tiene el cálido toque de vida- decía mientras este cuerpo se desvanecía dando paso a un polvo brillante

- El primero en mucho tiempo que a cruzado- decía una sombra con voz de anciano-que fue lo que sentiste humano al estar en este cuerpo sin alma?-

- No tengo idea- decía pensativo mirando al polvo que restaba en el piso- fue como si conociera de los cuchillos más que solo utilizarlos cerca, fue como si las pudiera lanzar- decía mientras se acercaba a otro cuerpo para entrar en el-este sabe de venenos…pero como se yo estas cosas?-

- Cuando posees san cuerpo con agilidades distintas puedes utilizar un 70% de su potencial nunca podrías utilizarlas correctamente como el dueño de este, pero es una ventaja ya que la memoria corporal es más que la consiente. Pero solo la podrás ¿utilizar en el cuerpo en el que te encuentres- dijo la sombra

- Es muy interesante pero y mi cuerpo?-

- Este con el paso del tiempo perderá su vida y morirá pero tu alma residirá en este cuerpo hasta que muera. Pero nosotros no estamos vivos- y después de una risa macabra se dispuso a entrar en el cuerpo de fin pero con una de las armas envenenadas este le calvo en la espalda deteniendo a la sombra

- Lo siento pero solo yo controlo mi cuerpo- y regresando a este-no necesito morir para ser mas fuerte, seré mas fuerte pero solo con mis manos, yo protegeré a las personas que lo necesiten pero UTILIZANDO MI FUERZA PROPIA-

Luego de decir esto miro al suelo pensativo

- No es la fuerza es mi deseo de proteger lo que me hace fuerte, no es la codicia ni el hambre de poder, por eso no seré como ustedes- y mostro la determinación de continuar con la pelea

En ese momento el libro retomo el brillo mostrando su nueva forma mostrando una nueva forma y un nuevo universo al cual entrar

"los más grandes deseos de poder lograr conseguir la mayor parte de los bienes

Lograr conseguir lo deseado

Y autoproclamarse dueño de las cosas terrenales

Son las cadenas del alma a un mundo en ruinas

Solo con el deseo de deshacer sus males a lo que le rodea

Pero en un mundo vacio donde se pudre la carne cuando se mantienen atrapadas las almas

Solo ocurren los traspasos cuando un toque de compasión

Influye en la mente de la sombra"

Mostrando un libro blanco a mitad y negro la otra y la silueta de un humano con arrapos en esta mitad como si fuera un espejo en la parte blanca yacía una imagen del mismo humano pero con telas en su cuerpo ( como griego) de fina seda y cinturón de oro. Alrededor de la parte blanca aparecían nubes con destellos en los cuales como roció mesclado con pequeñas gotas de oro yacían frutas de diversos colores . Pero en el lado oscuro solo avían pilas de cadáveres con armas incrustadas y montañas en las cuales las luchas a muerte abundaban y nubes rojas cubrían el cielo derramando con lluvia sangre sobre este trozo de portada

"El universo de los semidioses, caracterizados por su ira, arrogancia y tendencias bélicas"

- no siento pena por ustedes- decía mientras entraba en el portal- siento alegría de que cuando se den cuenta de los errores de su pasado y se den cuenta de que deben dejarlos atrás estarán libres, me reconforta- decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida que concluyo con su partida

* * *

Y bueno me iré a la cama gracias por leer

Y recuerden que cuando dejan de publicar dejan de darle ánimos al autor

No es q los este chantajeando jajajajajajaja


	6. El universo de los semidioses

Hola compañeros lectores

Agradezco los review muy cool de su parte el pensar que mi historia es interesante

No tengo nada que decir más solo quiero decirles que cada día que pasa pienso aunque sea en un pedazo el cual adicionarle

El universo de los semidioses, caracterizados por su ira, arrogancia y tendencias bélicas

- Porque razón mandaste a que recogieran esos materiales si muy bien sabes que el humano regresara a Ooo cuando los tengan todos – decía un búho dorado que miraba fijamente a él vi dimensional

- Por si no te as todo cuenta falta un ser entre ese universo y el nuestro- decía enfatizando su mirada en una de las rocas que flotaba y se encontraba una llama de color verde – hay que encerrar a ese tipo en la prisión que hay entre las dimensiones

Contando esto el búho cósmico empezó a relacionar los materiales y demás

- Piensas en todo no prismo- decía mientras emprendía vuelo hacia la prisión para empezar con la apertura de la puerta

- Ese loco que ha pasado una eternidad mirando el espacio entre esta dimensión y de la que proviene para escapar- decía, mientras pendanga en como reaccionaria al ver lo que estaban tramando

* * *

Finn se encontraba tirado en un gran pastizal su cuerpo no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara no se levantaba

- Que pasa siento que mi cuerpo pesa una tonelada- decía mientras trataba de sacar el libro de su mochila- vamos llaves que está pasando- dijo mientras sacaba de la mochila el libro y se queta va esta para poder respirar mejo

- Finn aquí se encuentran los mitad dioses pero esto es extraño se supone que solamente se probaría la firma en que peleabas- dijo mientras el holograma giraba para ver el entorno – es extraño no ver a nadie peleando en este reino es como ver a el fortachón sin ejercitarse – pensaba en voz alta asta quede la nada aparecían decenas de guerreros vestidos con armaduras de dos colores una roja como la sangre y la otra parte negra como la noche

La pelea se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba pero esta lucha no se inclinaba a ningún lado morían la misma cantidad de guerreros en los dos bandos ya que cuando uno rojo ensartaba una espada en uno negro se veía como uno negro hacia lo mismo a uno rojo la pelea duro demasiado ya que cuando solamente quedaron uno de cada bando se encajaron las espadas al mismo tiempo dando por terminada la batalla.

- Pero qué rayos pasa en este lugar?- preguntaba exaltado al ver las muertes de los hombres que ocurrieron ante sus ojos

- En este reino una vez que alcanzan la edad para luchar se sienten orgullosos de ello y todos y cada uno de ellos vive para ello, mujeres y hombres por igual, solo descansan para comer y dormir para continuar con la batalla.- decía mientras giraba a todas direcciones- pero es extraño que todos murieran- dicho esto todos los hombres se levantaron y como si nada uvera ocurrido se dirigieron a los campamentos- pero qué?- dijo extrañado el guardián del libro

- Que pasa llaves-

- No es posible pero si todos murieron, como es que se levantaron?- dijo señalando a los guerreros- se supone que solo son mitad dioses no que se deban levantar después de muertos-

- Mitad dioses?-

- Si ellos son los hijos de algunos dioses que se dedicaron a enamorar mujeres en el universo de los humanos pero cuando mueren ellos no son llevados al reino de las sombras son traídos aquí para vivir pero al ser tan violentos viven luchando pero por que se levantan después de morir-

- Y qué rayos le pasa a mi cuerpo por que pesa tanto porque parase que no puedo respirar?- decía buscando una respuesta pronta

- En este universo la gravedad fue elevada por sus padres para que dejaran de pelear pero no fue suficiente y redujeron el oxigeno pero después de un tiempo se adaptaron por las constantes luchas que sostenían…finn tendrás que empezar a entrenar aquí es como en Ooo tendrás que volverte fuerte es la única manera de que sobrevivas si te llegas a encontrar con ellos nuevamente-dijo llaves mostrando un denso bosque alejado de los campamentos de los bandos

- Seguro que haya podre entrenar y conseguir alimentos sin tener problemas?-

- Si no se preocupe siempre a ávido dos bandos pero en este momento no creo que lo vean es usted un poco débil y a ellos solo le interesa pelear con guerreros fuertes si quiere salir de este universo deberá derrotarlos y conseguir la agilidad para avanzar dese prisa – decía llaves mientras apuntaba con el dedo al bosque

- Está bien llaves entrenare duro- decía mientras reptaba en dirección al bosque para empezar- no sé cuánto me tomara pero los venceré a todos- decía desafiante mientras se agarraba de unas ramas para empezar a caminar y adentrarse en el bosque para entrenar

* * *

- ESTUPIDA CARA DE CHICLE – grito Marcelline dentro de la noche esfera mientras agitaba con todo de victoria un medallón- FINN ME ESCOJIO A MI Y NO A TI- decía entre carcajadas-no puedo creer que mi padre aceptara el trato-decía mientras abría un portal de la noche esfera a la tierra de Ooo

**Flashback**

**Después de herir psicológicamente a "la cara de chicle" me adentre en el palacio de mi padre a hurtadillas mientras sus guardias no me veían me escondí en la caja fuerte donde se encontraba el medallón "no sería muy inteligente de mi parte si no doy un paso a atrás y le propongo algo a mi padre" pensé para empezar a mover algunas cosas activando las alarmas**

- **QUIEN SE ATREVE A ENTRAR EN MI CAJA FUERTE- grito desesperado hunos abades mientras entraba a toda velocidad ala bóveda ya que se encontraba más cerca su alcoba a esta- pero si eres tu marcy sabes bien que las cosas de papi no se deben tocar- decía en un tono meloso **

- **Papa tengo algo muy importante que proponerte- dijo seria la vampira**

- **Que sería tan importante como para que entres en mi bóveda y tengas seca el colgante que llevas en tu cuello?- pregunto un poco despreocupado **

- **Papa no quiero heredar tu reino, yo ya soy la reina de los vampiros- decía con firmeza**

- **Porque me estás diciendo eso? Acaso quieres ese medallón para algo importante?- pregunto hunos un poco molesto en su todo de vos **

- **Si padre y lo quiero como regalo de bodas adelantado- dijo cortante antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida**

- **¿CON QUIEN TE PIENSAS CASAR?, CUANDO? Y CON QUE PERMISO JOVENCITA?- grito desesperado el demonio interrumpiendo el paso de esta**

- **CON FINN, NO TE INCUMBE Y NO LO NECESITO YO YA SOY UNA ADULTA Y NO LO NECESITO – dijo mostrando seriedad**

- **Explícate- sentencio mostrando su forma gigante el rey de la noche esfera**

**Marcelline explico todo lo sucedido y que una vez que el humano regresara empezarían a salir que necesitaba el medallón para un portal… después de una larga discusión ella le prometió que pasara lo que pasara no trataría de hacerse con el control de la noche esfera y que lo que quería es ser feliz con la persona que amaba **

- SOY LA MAS AFORTUNADA DEL MUNDO –gritaba Marcelline expresando todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace ya mucho tiempo

* * *

Ya ha pasado 6 meses en aquel bosque en el cual solo se escuchaban los agiles pero fuertes saltos de nuestro héroe

- Creo que ya estoy listo para enfrentarme a esos sema dioses – decía el humano confiado

En esos 6 meses fin se dedico a entrenar su cuerpo saltando entre los árboles y nadando por los ríos, haciendo que su cuerpo se encuentre esculpido sin exagerar mostrando unos brazos torneados y piernas musculosas que si no fuera en esa tierra no serian largas y flexibles a tal punto que con las estocadas de su espada de sangre de demonio cortaban arboles de un solo tajo

- Ahí están los de las armaduras negras- se dijo hace mismo para empezar con el ataque

Cada vez que mataba a uno de ellos los demás lo rodeaban atacando todos a la vez pero finn que era muy ágil saltaba y esquivaba todos los ataques y cuando solo quedo el líder de esta facción

- Tu eres el ultimo aquí te espero- reto a l último hombre de la facción

- No deberías ser tan confiado… yo soy el ultimo pero a su vez no lo soy – dijo con un tono frio y arrogante mientras se levantaban todos los hombres batidos en combate- perdimos nuestra mitad de dioses pero en cambio ganamos la inmortalidad ya no necesitamos nada más que pelear para satisfacer esta necesidad de saber quién es más fuerte

Dicho esto el ejército negro se abalanzo nuevamente a fin luego esa una lucha interminable y estando realmente cansado solo volvieron a quedar fin y el líder de la armada de los de las armaduras negras

- Lo siento por ti pero cada vez que mates a uno todos se levantaran de nuevo- decía mientras envainaba la espada

- No…yo lo siento por ustedes yo no vine a pelear por satisfacer mi sed de sangre yo solamente busco la forma de proteger a QUIENES ME IMPORTAN- dijo enfatizando la última palabra forzando sus músculos y sosteniendo su espada, respiro profundamente y gen un grito se encamino Asia este ultimo que quedaba

Como si se uvera activado algo dentro del la espada de sangre de demonio empezó a brillar y un fuego azul lo cubrió y con un solo tajo de su espada destrozo al último guerrero que quedaba

- Co-como es…posible- jadeo este antes de empezar a desaparecer como ceniza antes de que todo el ejercito se incorporara a la batalla

No duro tanto como la vez pasada pareciera que los movimientos de finn fueran tan rápidos que no era ni rasado por estos

"la ira y la destrucción solo generan la búsqueda de la

Conservación de la misma

Nada en los sentimientos de venganza puede otorgar más poder

Que la búsqueda de la verdad y la justicia

Cuando se combate la ira con la ira solo se genera más de esta

Pero cuadro existe la búsqueda de proteger algo en lo que creemos o amamos

La fuerza de nuestra voluntad brilla mostrando la verdadera fuerza de los humanos"

Escrito esto el libro se me peso a transformar para mostrar la puerta al penúltimo universo

Esta vez en vez de ser un libro se transformo en un papiro el cual era muy grueso(como el choran)con una envoltura de cuero adornada con detalles de oro con dibujos de induces y mostrando el penúltimo capítulo de este "el universo de los dioses, dotados de felicidad y orgullo"

* * *

Y bueno perdónenme por la tardanza se que debí subirlo ayer pero créanme que me dio remordimiento subirlo el próximo miércoles

Sé que ustedes que leen son fieles y les prometo una cosa

En el siguiente no hablare del reino

Esta vez se tratara de los materiales y cierto ser que quiere destruir la vida en Ooo

Y por ultimo como vieron a marcy en este fic jajajajaja

Un saludo a

PineappleResendiz98 y a el fiel lector Creus


End file.
